Vampires of Los Angeles
by redrose7856
Summary: A WOW/Moonlight crossover. What happens when the three Russo kids find themselves being babysat by a vampire private investigator? Mayhem and chaos, that's what!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Moonlight, nor Wizards of Waverly Place

**Disclaimer: I own neither Moonlight, nor Wizards of Waverly Place. If I owned Moonlight, there'd be more Josef. If I owned Wizards, I would have to have the Disney Channel.**

**A/N: OK, this is just for fun. Please don't flame me because of simple little technicalities. Thanks!**

Mick St. John walked into his friend Josef Konstantine's office. Josef was usually calm, cool, and suave. Today, it was clear that something bad had happened. He was pacing, checking his watch, and his customary suit was a mess.

"Josef?" Mick asked, barely recognizing his friend. Josef jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Thank God you're here." He said, sounding a bit shaken.

"You sounded desperate on the phone." Mick said, putting his coat on the couch. "What happened to you? You look terrible!"

"Rub it in." Josef growled. "I got a phone call from a vampire down at LAX, and that's when the nightmare began."

"Care to share?" Mick asked, perching on the armchair of the couch, sensing that this story would take a while. Josef sighed and began to tell the story:

"_Sir, we have a……situation down here, and it requires your assistance."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Well, you recall your old friend, a Gerald Russo?" _

"_Vaguely," Josef said, admiring his nails. "What about him?"_

"_Well, sir, his children are here and I don't know what to do with them, and I was thinking……since you know them……maybe you could come down and pick them up……at least until their father gets here……"_

"_Sure, sure. I'll come on down." Josef sighed, hanging up. "Hopefully I can still make my 11 o'clock appointment with that massage therapist." He mused. "Russo's kids, huh? How bad can they be?"_

"How bad were they?" Mick asked.

"Bad." Josef confessed. "Two boys and a girl. They started bickering the second I showed up. Then they argued about leaving the airport. They wanted to wait for their parents."

"Where are they?" Mick asked. Josef shrugged.

"Somewhere in the building, that's all I know." He said glumly. "Look Mick, I have a meeting in twenty five minutes. Would you mind…..babysitting until I get back?" he asked. Mick smiled.

"You know I can never resist that puppy dog look in your eyes." He teased before hurrying out to avoid whatever was thrown at him a split second later.

Beth walked into the lobby of Josef's office.

"Hi, I'm here to see Mick St. John?" she asked the receptionist.

"Mr. St. John should be out soon. Please have a seat." The woman replied in nasally tones. Beth nodded and went to go sit down in the waiting area. She found herself seating in between two kids, both glaring at each other. Another kid sat nearby, looking as surly.

"Are you three here to see Mr. Konstantine?" Beth asked them, hoping to possibly stop the fight.

"I guess so." Said one kid, a younger boy, shrugging.

"Max! We're not here to see Mr. Konstantine!" the older boy cried. "We're here because Mom and Dad missed the flight!"

"Yeah, I wonder how they did _that_." The third kid, a girl, added.

"Don't look at me! I'm not the one who kept yelling for us to stay in town!" the older boy argued, glaring at "Max".

"I don't like traveling!" the kid protested.

"No, you just wanted to stay home so that you could spend time with the new waitress!" the girl argued.

"She's too old for you, bro." the older boy said.

"Yeah, and she's too hot for you!" the girl retorted, grinning. The boy made a face at her and she stuck out her tongue in reply. Just then, Josef and Mick walked in.

"Hey Uncle Josef." Max said cheerfully. The older vampire sent him a withering glare.

"Don't call me 'uncle'," he said sternly. "You three, you're with him." The three kids groaned and stood up. "OK, Mick. This is Justin, Alex and Max. This is Mick. You're staying with him until your parents get here. Capiche? Go." The three got their stuff from behind the desk and then waited, looking expectantly at Mick, who sort of just stared at them.

"Oh, uh, yeah! My car's just outside, this way." He said, fumbling for his keys and heading for the door.

"Bye guys." Josef called, smiling cheerfully after them. "Have fun!"

Outside, Mick helped the kids load their bags into the trunk of his car. Beth was instantly at his side.

"Well?" she asked. He looked at her. "Who are they?"

"They're the kids of one of Josef's old friends. Their parents got delayed and he wants me to take care of them until the folks get here." Mick explained. They all got in and started heading for Mick's apartment.

"So, what are your rules?" Max asked suddenly.

"What rules?"

"Like, for your car. Are we not allowed to eat in it or something?"

"Just be careful." Mick cautioned.

"Are we not allowed to go anywhere or do anything until our parents get here?"

"Just tell me first, OK?"

"What _aren't_ we allowed to do?" Max asked.

"Don't set the house on fire." Mick told him with a smile. Max sighed. "Why do you want to know all the rules?"

"So that they can break them." Alex explained. Mick heard a slight smacking noise and Alex cried out before striking back.

"Break it up!" Mick ordered. From the silence that ensued, it sounded like his order was followed.

"Can we go shopping?" Alex asked suddenly.

"Sure." Mick said. "But just to let you know, I'm gonna be working while you guys are here, so I won't be able to help pick out anything."

"If I'm not working, I can take you." Beth offered. "That is if you're not too upset at having to go with someone like me."

"No, that'd be great!" Alex said enthusiastically.

"What're we gonna do?" Justin asked.

"Maybe there's a Play Place at the mall." Alex said sweetly.

"Cute." Max sneered. "What about you, Mr. St. John? What do you do?"

"I'm a private investigator." Mick answered.

"Cool! Maybe we could shadow you!" Max suggested. Just then, they arrived at Mick's apartment and all three kids tumbled out.

"But-!" Mick began to protest, but they were gone. He looked at Beth.

"What?" she asked. "They _could_ shadow you. It'd be educational."

"It'd be dangerous!" Mick argued. "You know what it's like out there." Beth looked out the window to where the three Russo kids were waiting by the front door.

"I don't know." She said. "There's something about them…….They're different."

**Want to find out what kind of trouble the Russos will get into while hanging out with Mick? You know what to do! Push the blue button that says "Submit a review"!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for your great reviews and thanks to bluerox123 for asking me to update!**

"I'm worried!" Theresa Russo said for the seventh time. Jerry sighed.

"Honey, I'm sure the kids are going to be fine!" he soothed. "Josef'll take care of them. He's a great guy!" She glared at him.

"He's a _vampire_!"

"He would never feed on our kids!" Jerry cried, laughing. Then he paused. "Unless they did something _really_ bad….." The two adults stared at each other.

"I'll call the airport."

--

Mick watched the three Russo kids explore the apartment. Max was rifling through the fridge, Justin was claiming a bedroom, and Alex was studying the vase Mick kept near the door. She looked up as he wandered over.

"Talk about ugly!" she said. "Was it a wedding present from the in-laws?"

"No, I bought it at a gallery." Mick answered. Alex looked at him, horrified.

"And by 'ugly', I meant that it's so unique no one would know to steal it!" she said hastily. "I'm gonna go look at bedrooms now." Grabbing her suitcase, she ran off. Max walked over to Mick, looking thoughtful.

"Something on your mind?" Mick asked.

"Huh? Oh, not really. I was just wondering…….does the fire department have a station near here?" he asked. Mick blinked.

"Why?" he asked. Max hopped up on the counter.

"No reason. I was just wondering in case, you know, the house gets set on fire or something." he said with a laugh. Mick stared at him and his grin faded. "Never mind," he mumbled, hopping down and hurrying after his siblings. Mick sighed and shook his head, hiding a grin. Just then, the phone rang and Mick ran to get it.

"Mick St. John,"

"Have they broken anything yet?"

"They're not that bad, Josef. A little hyper, maybe."

"You didn't see what they did to my apartment. It's a good thing I was already renovating,"

"Anything from their parents?"

"Nothing yet. I'm waiting for the call when Jerry asks if I've fed on them yet."

"You wouldn't feed on them."

"With all the sugar in their bodies? Never."

"What can you tell me about their dad?" Mick asked, walking into his office for a bit more privacy.

"He's a pretty average guy. Owns a sandwich shop in New York."

"What's he doing coming to LA?"

"Thought it would be a good vacation spot for the kiddies."

"Here's another thing I don't get: Why don't you like these three? You told me once you wish you had kids."

"These kids are different."

"Beth suspected the same thing. What's going on? Why are they so different?"

"They're wizards-in-training,"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Why else do you think they can cause so much trouble?"

"Come on, Josef! They're just kids! It's not like they can do magic or anything! Right, kids? Kids?" Hopping out of his chair, Mick hurried throughout his apartment, looking for the kids. Only when he was done did he see the open front door. "Oh boy."

"What?" Josef demanded.

"They're gone."

**There's another chapter! Enjoy!**


End file.
